Iroha Isshiki
Iroha Isshiki (一色 いろは Isshiki Iroha) is a first-year student of class 1-C in Sobu High School who is the current Student Council president and one of the soccer club managers. Appearance Iroha is a cute teenage girl with shoulder-length bobbed brown hair and light brown/honey eyes. She usually wears the Sobu High uniform with a light pink cardigan. She doesn't wear the uniform up to school standards. Personality Iroha acts like an air-head or "clumsy girl" in front of most people to maintain her “cute appearance”. She maintains her image of an innocent girl in order to make everyone like her and make it easier to manipulate others. In reality, she is much smarter than she lets on, and rarely shows her sly and calculating personality to others. Hachiman Hikigaya and Hayato Hayama see through her facade while others remain clueless. As pointed out by Hayato, she worries about her public image. She didn't want to lose the student council election in a way that would make her look bad. Although she has no issue with being seen around Hachiman who is "hated" in the school. According to Hachiman's observations, Iroha is an uncute Komachi Hikigaya, better Minami Sagami, phony Meguri Shiromeguri, different Kaori Orimoto and inferior Haruno Yukinoshita. He later deems her the "the second most rotten person in the world", the first obviously being himself. Hachiman feels that she is the type to be hated by other girls for her cuteness and her closeness to Hayama. She lacks self-confidence but this starts to change when she overhears Hachiman's request for "something genuine". And after the Christmas play is completed successfully. Abilities Iroha is likely to have decent management skills as she is a manager of the soccer club. After becoming the student council president, Iroha is shown to have a lack of confidence in herself. But as her confidence grows her management skills develop even more and she is able to organize several school events. But, she still relies on the service club and especially Hachiman Hikigaya from time to time. Addressed / Nicknames * Irohasu by Kakeru Tobe * President by the Student Council Members Quotes * "Could it be that you were hitting on me just now, I’m sorry it really wouldn’t work out.” - Iroha rejecting Hachiman Hikigaya * “Please take responsibility, okay?” - Iroha to Hachiman * “You’re the only one that I’ll act this way with her Senpai.” - Iroha to Hachiman Trivia * Iroha is the only junior/kouhai of the protagonist mentioned in the series. * Iroha is the only character to have jokingly rejected Hachiman Hikigaya throughout the series. ** The other examples are all shown for dramatic purposes. * Just like Hachiman, Iroha wants to be a housewife as she plans on retiring soon after getting married for an easy life. * In certain ways, Iroha can be seen as a female version of Hachiman. **Hachiman himself considers Iroha as the second most rotten person in the world. * Iroha's hair color is said to be natural. Category:Characters Isshiki Iroha Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 1C Category:Student Council